Piedra en el zapato
by Cherry Angel Moon
Summary: Unas merecidas vacaciones es lo que quería Yuuri, y eso pensó obtener al ir a la Tierra. Pero Murata tenía planes para ello.
1. Piedra uno

Después de mucho tiempo de andar desaparecida regreso con una historia de KKM *-*, es un AU, o así decidí clasificarlo xD.

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben en KKM no me pertenece... Sino haría Yuuri fuera más _cariñoso_ con Wolfry y desde hace mucho que se hubieran casado xD.

A leer ;)~!

* * *

Cuando Yuuri dijo, "Quiero descansar me voy a la Tierra", esperaba un poco de drama por parte de Günter y Wolfram, una sonrisa cálida de Konrad y tal vez un pequeño asentimiento de Gwendal… Lo que jamás imaginó es que su _amigo_ Ken les extendiera una invitación a la Tierra. Porque podría ser muy sabio y haber reencarnado millones de veces pero jamás cambiaría esa _pequeña_ vena sádica que tenía.

Así pues es que todos, partieron al _castillo_ del Gran Maou, el descendiente del Rey Original… más bien conocido como Yuur Shibuya y a la mejor conocida residencia Shibuya.

**¿Qué es eso?**

Como se podía esperar de la gentil Miko, dio alojamiento a todos en su casa, sin importar que no contaran con el espacio suficiente y que prácticamente tuvieran que dormir encima los unos de los otros. Igualmente dio por sentado que su hijo al tener un prometido por más de dos años no era de extrañar que ocuparan la misma cama, o rincón en el suelo daba igual. Por lo que la distribución quedó de la siguiente manera. Konrad con Shori en la recámara de este, aunque el hermano del Maou trató por todos los medio que esto no sucediera y que su _pequeño_ hermanito no estuviera más del tiempo necesario con el degenerado de Von Bielefeld, pero su madre le mandó a callar con una sutil mirada. Después de una gran pelea, o berrinches con pucheros incluidos, Gwendal y Günter fueron alojados en casa de Murata, quién tuve que ceder ante la mirada de su gran amigo que podría traducirse "Tú los trajiste; te jodes y me ayudas", en ese paquete que iba a casa de Ken estaba incluido Wolfram que por obvias razones decidió que NO estaría lejos de su prometido, a saber de qué técnicas tenían en este mundo para ser infieles. Así que este día pasó.

La semana transcurrió tan rápido que cuando repararon en el día en qué se encontraban, resultó ser sábado… Las excursiones y visitas a varios lugares acabaron, y no por falta de ganas más bien por el regreso a clases del Yuuri y Ken, no podían posponer mucho su regreso, debían de aprovechar las pocas ocasiones en las que estaban en la Tierra. Por lo que los cuatro mazokus quedaron sin mucho que hacer; sólo Konrad estaba _autorizado_ a salir por los jóvenes cuando salían de clases, no fueran a sufrir algún atentado…

Wolfram se ofreció a ser guardia de los dos, no por nada era el prometido del Maou… Pero resultó un acto peligroso cuando la mayoría de los jóvenes que se acercaban a Yuuri terminaban por alguna razón involucrados con accidentes de fuego. Y Günter, bueno él simplemente no podía ir por ahí proclamando que amaba a un joven de bachillerato, eso sería considerado un acto de pedofilia. Y Gwendal... Dado las numerosas tiendas para chicos que había en la zona no podían correr el riesgo de que se distrajera con los aparadores llenos de múltiples ositos de felpa. Así que transcurrió otra semana, ahora no tan divertida, por lo que Günter dio la perfecta solución, regresar a Shin Makoku, pero no era tan sencillo, el Gran Sabio estaba corto de energía y la sacerdotisa en el templo estaba demasiado ocupada protegiendo al país como par atender a sus súplicas… por lo que tendrían que quedarse a que las cosas sucedieran como siempre y así poder regresar.

Devastados por la noticia de no poder regresar a casa regresaron a la sala de la familia Shibuya. Todos sentados en rededor y luciendo abatidos, muy oportuna como siempre Miko les invitó a que fueran a dar una vuelta y así levantar ánimos, así que los cuatro maokuzus, el gran sabio, Yuuri y su hermano se encaminaron al parque de la ciudad. Dado que era mediados de verano el ambiente se sentía caluroso, anochecía pero el calor no menguaba así que Yuuri los llevó a la heladería de enfrente del parque… Cuando les informó a dónde iban se ganó una mirada de incredulidad por parte de los habitantes de Shin Makoku, una divertida de Ken y una de indiferencia de su hermano, después de todo él estaba ahí como chaperón.

—¿No les gusta el helado?—Preguntó extrañado el Maou— ¿Por qué debiéremos de querer algo tan caliente como un helado en este calor infernal?—fue la _cortés_ respuesta de su prometido—¿Caliente? Pero si el helado es frío—miradas confundidas—ya saben… hielo, sabores.

—Es como uno de los brebajes que hace el seño Kibara.—Apuntó Ken, por lo que ahora sí, todos entendieron.

—No sé por qué ponen nombres extraños a las cosas…—dijo Wolfram en un mohín infantil—Disculpa pero si no recuerdo los Koalas en tu mundo son carnívoros—recordó Yuuri.

Y así empezó otra pelea entre ellos que culminó cuando llegaron al lugar que tenía en su frente el gran nombre "Exotic Desire". El lugar era amplio con unas lindas mesas en el exterior las cuales estaban en su mayoría llenas y unas más en el interior, algunas chicas en patines iban entregando los pedidos, había helados pequeños y helados familiares, de esos para compartir entre más de dos personas. Tras tropezar con algunas personas y pedir perdón a una de las chicas del servicio por tirar su pedido y asegurarle que pagarían fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas. Una carta aventada de mala gana por la misma chica que tiraron anteriormente y fueron dejados solos.

—Creo que por ser su primera incursión en este mundo del helado, deberían de comer el tradicional helado de limón. Ya después podrán probar los demás.

Y así Murata decidió el destino que marcaría la vida de estos cuatro mazoku.

* * *

Dedazos, errores de sintáxis, lo que sea es aceptado, sólo no insultes y demás. Cosecharás lo que siembras ;).

Este es un proyet que recién inicio y es para la comu del LJ fandom_insano y la tabla es Helados. La palabra es 013-Limón n.n. Pasa a mi LJ si querés sabes más =D.

Besos, Cereza.


	2. Piedra dos

Pensé que no publicaba =_=, pero mi mus se aplicó y todo salió bien xD....

Sólo les recuerdo que son viñetas que se basan en un semi AU... u.u

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben en KKM no me pertenece... Sino haría Yuuri fuera más _cariñoso_ con Wolfry y desde hace mucho que se hubieran casado xD.

A leer ;)~!

* * *

**¿Qué tiene de malo _ese_ trabajo?**

Decir que los habitantes de Shin Makoku quedaron fascinados con el helado sería poco, ellos estaban en-can-ta-dos. Sobre todo Wolfram, que decidió que eso del helado sería su nuevo postre favorito, tanto que hasta terminó trabajando ahí, bien, en realidad eso más que un evento afortunado fue la consecuencia de ocasionar que a la pobre chica, Sakura, nombre que después de su _penoso _despido se enteraron, sufriera accidentes durante su estadía y bueno derivara en su retirada… El gerente trató de disculparse con ellos, después de que en un arrebato de ira, la chica ya no empleada de Desire les diera una pequeña probada de algunos helados, vertiéndolos en su vestimenta, pero Wolfram no sería quien era sin no encontrar alguna ventaja a todo, por lo que se ofreció par ocupar el lugar que la chica dejaba, todos quedaron en shock, porque hablaba Wolfram Von Bielefeld, el niño mimado de Chèri-sama. Pero nada pudieron hacer dado que el gerente estaba en una posición de no poder negarse, así que terminó dándole su uniforme y algunas indicaciones para su pronta incorporación al lugar.

--¿Estas loco? ¿Trabajar en un lugar así?... ¿estás loco?

--Ya me lo habías preguntado, y no, no lo estoy, no sabemos cuándo regresaremos a nuestro mundo tú te la pasas en el instituto y/o con tu equipo de baseboll, prefiero estar ahí que aburriéndome en casa.

Parecía una pelea de esposos, y ciertamente lo era, aunque el único que gritaba era él porque Wolfram estaba muy calmado; sin embargo, eso no fue lo que descolocó a Yuuri, sino el sutil reclamo que había detrás de las palabras. Tenía razón, él lo sabía, desde que regresaron poco tiempo pasaba con su prometido, trataba pero la escuela lo absorbía. Más calmado habló.

—No podrías no sé, ir a comer todos los días…

—No.

—Si haces eso vendría contigo…--Intentó, pero sólo recibió un "ajá". Miró de nuevo a su prometido que no lo pelaba por comer _algo_ sospechosamente redondo y frío.

— ¿Qué comes?

Sonrisa radiante.

—Como helado de maracuyá, es la cosa más deliciosa, deberías de probarla el señor gerente me dijo que era una…

Y así Yuuri por primera vez sintió lo que era la indiferencia. Y mientras regresaban a casa y cargaba el uniforme de Wolfram se prometió que así tuviera que pasar todo el día en ese lugar no dejaría que nadie se pasara de listo con su rubio… ¿Por qué Wolfram tenía que ser un bishonen? Uniforme con ¿Falda? ¿Medias? Dióx, esperaba que regresaran pronto a Shin Makoku…

* * *

Pensé que no escribía pero yey~, mi mus se aplicó y toooodo salió a pedir de boca .. Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron RR, que me agregaron a alerta de historia y/o historia favorita =D. Y cómo no a lo que se pasan sólo a leer n.n~. *Cereza hace reverencia*

Dedazos, errores de sintáxis, lo que sea es aceptado, sólo no insultes y demás. Cosecharás lo que siembras ;).

Por si le sinteresa saber la palabra del texto es maracuyá~~. Amo esa fruta exótica *___*

Besos, Cereza.


	3. Piedra tres

Sólo les recuerdo que son viñetas que se basan en un semi AU... u.u

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben en KKM no me pertenece... Sino haría Yuuri fuera más _cariñoso_ con Wolfry y desde hace mucho que se hubieran casado xD.

A leer ;)~!

* * *

**¿Por qué a mí?**

Semana de exámenes igual a ganas de llorar, eso pensaba Yuuri, que estaba en finales. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más y sería libre, por lo menos podría pasar un poco más de tiempo en Exotic Desires, aunque admitía que si seguía con esa rutina de ir a comer helados todas las tardes no sólo quedaría en bancarrota sino que perdería la forma.

Tras dejar sus cosas en el recibidor caminó hasta la cocina en donde antes de entrar de quedó helado con lo que oyó.

—Vamos, Günter, no seas llorón, abre más.

—Pero arde, es más ¡ni si quiera sé por qué hago esto!

—Ya. Ya. Deja de gritar, es por el bien de Yuuri no le puedo _dar_ algo así como así, tenemos que probarlo antes ¿que tal si lo que hago no le gusta?

Algunas cosas moviéndose del otro lado y un grito de "Quema. Arde. ¡Ah!" por parte de su consejero fue más que suficiente para que entrara como tifón…

—¿Qué demonios…?

Pero la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando vio la escena… Wolfram con la ropa un poco sucia, vistiendo un pequeño delantal y un tazón en mano, Günter amarrado a una silla y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oh, su majestad que bueno que llega… He sido sometido a tortura, traté de negarme pero…

Ninguno prestó atención a los muy largos parloteos de Von Christ.

—¿Qué haces, Wolfram?

—¡No te interesa, enclenque!

—Sí, bueno—así que dispuso a desamarrar a Günter que no tardó en abrazarlo y decirle que ahora le debía la vida.— Entonces supongo que está bien si sólo voy por un vaso con agua , como si nada hubiera pasado y/o escuchado.

Y voilà el efecto que quería un Wolfram enfurruñado y con un puchero tan lindo que podría… No, bien él no podría nada.

—Hacía un poco de helado de prueba, ¡si quieres puedes comerlo!

Una gran gota resbaló por su nuca, aún no entendía el porqué de gritar, pero bueno… Con pasos inseguros se acercó al tazón que hasta hace unos segundos estaban en manos del rubio y con vacilación lo llevó a su boca. Evitó gemir, porque eso sería raro, pero si sonrió en dirección a su prometido quién con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas salió de la cocina. Helado de menta. Su favorito.

* * *

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y/o los consejos =D. Todos lo he tomado en cuenta n.n. Por cierto, me gusta contestar los RR que me mandan, así que si no tienen una cuenta acá podrían dejar algún mail para que les conteste n.n.

Y como he tenido una buena semana, ando de buenas (?) y les tengo un regalín; como recordarán todo esto es parte de una tabla que pedí fandom_insano n.n, así que les dejaré unas palabras para que me digan de qué sabor quieren su helado =D. La mecánica es esta, me dicen qué sabor les gustaría y una idea, la mejor gana y la publicaré más adelante =D.

**Fresas**

**Café**

**Ron con pasas**

**Almendrado**

Dedazos, errores de sintáxis, lo que sea es aceptado, sólo no insultes y demás. Cosecharás lo que siembras ;).

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles o jueves xD.

Besos, Cereza.


	4. Piedra cuatro

Sólo les recuerdo que son viñetas que se basan en un semi AU... u.u

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben en KKM no me pertenece... Sino haría Yuuri fuera más _cariñoso_ con Wolfry y desde hace mucho que se hubieran casado xD.

A leer ;)~!

* * *

**Hmm ¿quiero?**

Sabía por teoría lo que eran las hormonas, y la edad de la punzada, pero francamente el ser rey de un lugar que está en "otra dimensión" y por si fuera poco el sucesor de un ser tan poderoso, no le dejaba mucho tiempo para andar pensando en cosas tan _comunes_. Y él quisiera pensar en ellas, todo hay que decir, pero que llegaran en un lugar tan inoportuno con la persona menos esperada era algo _extraño_.

¿Qué es lo que propició esto?

Wolfram + bombones rellenos=Yuuri con _muy extrañas_ reacciones.

Le gustaría decir que esa lengua rosada que se pasaba por esos labios suculentos no le causaba una corriente por su espina dorsal, o la forma en que Wolfram parecía disfrutar el comer la salsa, es decir ¡parecía que el chico tenía un orgasmo! En realidad sólo lo imaginaba porque él no sabía lo que era ver la expresión de otra persona durante… Aunque tal vez el rubio, se vería algo apetecible, con esos labios rosados entre abiertos, sus mejillas llenas de sudor, los ojos casi en blanco por el placer… Oh, definitivamente _eso_ que vibró en sus pantalones no era su móvil, mejor empezar a tranquilizarse si quería pararse con algo de dignidad. Pero algo bueno había de todo esto, cuando Wolfram le pidiera que probaran juntos los aderezos que utilizarían en los nuevos helados se negaría, oh, sí. Él no necesitaba toda esa tensión en su vida.

* * *

Síe, ya sé un poco corto pero he andado corta de tiempo (?) xD. Paciencia, los demás -que por cierto ya escribí como tres más *-*- son un _poco_ más largos.

Hasta el momento van ganando las fresas =D. Les dejaré otra semana para ver si es la definitiva o repunta otra n.n.

**Fresas**

**Café**

**Ron con pasas**

**Almendrado**

Dedazos, errores de sintáxis, lo que sea es aceptado, sólo no insultes y demás. Cosecharás lo que siembras ;).

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles o jueves xD.

Besos, Cereza.


	5. Piedra cinco

Sólo les recuerdo que son viñetas que se basan en un semi AU... u.u

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben en KKM no me pertenece... Sino haría Yuuri fuera más _cariñoso_ con Wolfry y desde hace mucho que se hubieran casado xD.

A leer ;)~!

* * *

**Yo no quería venir… ¿lo comerás?**

Si algo sabía Gwendal es que no podía estar encerrado sin hacer nada, y si había algo que él no soportaba era no… tejer. Era más que consciente que todos hacían los que no sabían de su adicción a las cosas tiernas, tal vez la única que no era Anissina, pero ella era caso aparte, pensándolo bien se podría decir que lo único bueno de estar aquí era no ser sometido a sus extraños experimentos. En fin, tendría que encontrar algo que hacer.

La oportunidad perfecta se dio un día que estaba viendo algunos álbumes de Yuuri cuando bebé con los padres de este. Era una cosita muy tierna, y con esos vestidos de niña… Tal vez si se llevaba una foto nadie se daría cuenta. El punto era que mientras platicaba con Shoma, que estaba en casa para pasar una tarde en familia y Miko que preparaba la comida se que quedó sin verduras para el curri que hacía por lo que él se ofreció a ir por ellas. Tras calmar a los padres del Maou y reiterarles que era un general y que entre sus habilidades estaba el memorizar lugares partió a la tienda.

Caminaba admirando todas esas cosas que en su mundo no había cuando un destello morado llamó su atención… ¿Günter? Sí, nadie podía ser tan morado y llamativo como él. Dudó entre seguir derecho y llegar a su destino o atravesar la calle y ver qué era eso qué veía desde detrás del arbusto. Él _no_ era chismoso, sólo quería asegurarse de que ese consejero imprudente no se metiera en problemas.

Cuando llegó al lado de Günter le tocó el hombro lo que ocasionó que hubiera muchos gritos cosas tiradas, caos en general, lo que ocasionó que su posición fuera descubierta por eso que vigilaba.

—¿Günter? ¿Hermano?—Esa voz, jamás la confundiría, porque era la voz de enfado de su pequeño hermano, era esa voz que no auguraba nada bueno y al contrario era mensajera del dolor—. ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Cuando logro tener una cita con este enclenque lo arruinan!—queja por parte de Yuuri y mirada de Wolfram suficiente para que se calle.

Tras una disculpa por hacer causado disturbio, los cuatro se fueron con dirección al trabajo del rubio. Gwendal iba con el ceño fruncido, el cual mantuvo incluso cuando se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas del Desire, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del helado que le fue servido, ni cuando empezó a comerlo, sólo que conforme se acababa su estado mejoraba. Los pequeños trozos que tenía, y que prácticamente se deshacían o ese sabor peculiar… Cuando reparó en el silencio, vio que la mirada estaba fija en él, enarcó una ceja.

—No sabía que te gustaba el pistache—dijo Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Qué es pistache?

—Lo que estás comiendo—fue la respuesta cortante de su hermano. Oh, cierto que estaba enojado, mejor no tentar. — El punto es que tú maldito consejero no dejas que Yuuri esté conmigo, ya me tienes cansado…

Y mientras todos peleaban, Gwendal comió la porción de Günter y Yuuri, después de todo él era víctima de las circunstancias.

* * *

Espero que este intento de un poco más largo haya funcionado xD. Les anuncio que ganó el sabor fresa =D y ya la escribí, esto no quiere decir que no haré las otras sólo que en prioridades está la frutilla roja :D.

Perdón por no contestar RR pero he andado como loca con el ingreso a mi bró a la U, así que la familia anda de aquí para allá viendo la mudanza de sus cosas xD. En fin, nos veremos el próximo miércoles (o jueves).

Dedazos, errores de sintáxis, lo que sea es aceptado, sólo no insultes y demás. Cosecharás lo que siembras ;).

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles o jueves xD.

Besos, Cereza.


	6. Piedra seis

Perdón por no actualizar ayer u.u, pero estaba con cosas de la U. Espero que esto lo compense n.n~!

Sólo les recuerdo que son viñetas y/o drabbles que se basan en un semi AU... u.u

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben en KKM no me pertenece... Sino haría Yuuri fuera más _cariñoso_ con Wolfry y desde hace mucho que se hubieran casado xD.

A leer ;)~!

* * *

** ¿Melón? No, gracias.**

Murata sabía que Yuuri era un buen chico una de esas piedras raras que te encuentras una sola vez en la vida, la ingenuidad que poseía sumado con la pureza de corazón lo hacían único en su especie, hasta ese despiste que lo caracterizaba era especial. Pero también era consciente que como a toda piedra preciosa debía de pulirla para que su brillo no se opacara… O en este caso ayudar a que fuera un poco más _atento_ a su entorno.

Miró a su acompañante con esa aura negra que emanaba cuando algo le molestaba. Ceño fruncido incluido, y bufando cada dos por tres. Era más que _obvio_ que su molestia se debía a que en este momento Wolfram platicaba con una hermosa chica que desde hacía un par de días venía a esta hora, pedía el mismo helado y mientras lo comía platicaba con el rubio. Por lo mismo sabía que su amigo jamás aceptaría el hecho, pero eso no quitaba que _ayudara_ un poco.

—Yuuri—canturreó mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros e ingresaban al local, dado que aún estaban en la puerta—, ¿nos sentaremos en la terraza como siempre?

—No.

Vaya, vaya al parecer esta vez estaba _más_ enojado que otras veces, ¿sería que al final su intervención no sería necesaria? Esperaba que no, siempre era divertido pasar el rato molestando un poco. Caminaron hasta la barra en donde Wolfram los recibió un una sonrisa radiante, esa que sólo mostraba cuando Yuuri estaba cerca.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Asentimiento por parte de ambos. Cuando el rubio partió, el Gran Sabio empezó su plan "Molesta un poco y haz un mundo feliz".

—Oh, ¿esa no es la chica de ayer?—Dijo señalando a su izquierda—, parece que _ama_ los helados que aquí sirven. Aunque debe de admitir que desde que trabaja aquí Von Bielefeld, la clientela ha aumentando, eso sin contar que al final no usó el cosplay de ayudante. ¿Te imaginas si lo utilizara?—oh, podía jurar que el gran maou lo hacía, porque ese repentino rubor no podía ser por otra cosa.

La entrega de sus pedidos, interrumpió su pequeño monólogo. Cuando procedía a retomarlo un comentario inesperado de Yuuri le hizo callar.

—La chica que está allá, es una clienta muy asidua, ¿no?

—Sí, su nombre es Makoto y va a la universidad que está a unas cuadras—Wolfram se recargó en la barra y susurró—, siempre viene a esperar a su novio aquí, según ella no hay mejor manera de perder el tiempo que comiendo un helado. Eso y que puede ser un _afrodisiaco_ si se come el adecuado.

El suspiro inconsciente de alivio que salió de Shibuya ase transformó en un sonrojo al entender lo que acababa de decir el rubio y la sonrisa del Sabio amenazaba con volverse carcajada. Y él que pensó que las cosas necesitaría de su ayuda.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te parece linda? ¿Te gusta? ¿Piensas serme infiel en mi cara?

Acto seguido el rubio pasó a retirarse dignamente no sin antes amenazar a Yuuri que si le era infiel lo castraría. Sin poder aguantarse más se soltó a reír no sin recibir una mirada desconsolada del Maou.

* * *

Me alegra ver que hay nuevos lectores que se agregan n.n~! Y haré esto por única vez, porque no me gusta contestar los RR aquí u.u. Pero bueh, es por una buena casusa xD, Megu (bienvenida al yaoi estoy segura que no te arrepentirás~)me dijo que los capítulos eran cortos. Esto tiene una razón, ¿cuál es? Recordarán que esto es una tabla que me pedí en la comu del LJ fandom_insano, la cual estipula que no puede ser un fic como tal sino viñetas o drabbles, y esto es lo que son, drabbles (500 palabras) o viñetas (1000 palabras), el fic largo será después cuando termine de aterrizar bien las ideas xD. Así que se puede decir que esto es un aperitivo xD. Espero que haya quedado claro el asunto n.n. Y muchas gracias a las personas que dejan un lindo RR y a las que no igual xD.

Dedazos, errores de sintáxis, lo que sea es aceptado, sólo no insultes y demás. Cosecharás lo que siembras ;).

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles o jueves xD.

Besos, Cereza.


End file.
